His life that was
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: Cloud is to face tough trials that will change his life.how will Cloud act if his world starts to fall apart around him? Help him though the trials that are filled with love, betrayel, death and more. Cloud/?
1. Meet Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth

His life that was

Zack was facing the wind one lonely night. The stars were at their brightest. Everything was silent until he heard a small voice. "Zack? What are you doing? It's late." said Cloud a blond boy with bright blue eyes. "Huh? Oh hey Cloud! Nothing just watching the stars, you?" Zack asked his 14 year old roommate.

"Well I couldn't sleep. I cant stop thinking about my first real mission with you tomorrow. I'm a nerves mess." Cloud confessed. "Because my best friend is suppose to be there." Cloud finished. "Hey! I thought I was your best friend, Cloud!" said Zack now looking at his small friend.

Cloud was quiet for a minute before saying "Well you are my best guy friend and Tifa is my best girlfriend as in friend that is a girl." Cloud blushed. "Oh I see! Cloudy-po's got a girlfriend! Zack exclaimed laughing at Cloud's oh so present blush marks. "She is _not_ my girlfriend!" Cloud pouted. Zack laughed again.

"Well hey there, what's going on?" Asked a deep voice behind Cloud. The poor boy nearly jumped out of his skin. "Oh hey Sephiroth." Zack greeted. "Hello there... Zack... Cloud." Sephiroth said in a slow deep voice.

"Hey... Sephiroth are you excited for the mission tomorrow to discover who is the cause of the disappearances? Cloud asked quietly. "Hmm... you could say that..." Sephiroth said in a distant voice.

Cloud winced. "Sorry. That was stupid of me." Zack and Sephiroth stared at there young friend. Cloud looked away. "Cloud there was nothing wrong with that question. You dork." Zack said with a grin. Sephiroth just stared.

It was unusual for a 1st class SOLDIER to be friends with an Infantry man. Cloud was younger then all other people that worked for Shin-Ra. He is only 14 years old. Born in Nibelheim. Cloud has blond-white hair with sky blue eyes.

Cloud was surprised that Zack Fair a 1st class would hang around with him. Zack has dark blueish-black hair with blue eyes. Zack's blue eyes are blue due to Mako energy in his blood. Zack is about 1½ heads taller then Cloud. Zack is well built like all other 1st class. Zack is 16 years old.

Sephiroth... the Great Sephiroth is about 30 years old with long white hair and greenish-yellow eyes. Sephiroth is called 'A Hero' because of all the things he does for Shin-Ra. Sephiroth is about 2½ heads taller the Cloud.

"Cloud is there something bothering you?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud frowned. Zack looked from Sephiroth to Cloud. Everyone was quiet. The uncomfortable silents was too much. "No nothing is wrong." Cloud said slowly picking his words right. "I'm nerves that's all and tired. I'm going to bed... goodnight."With that Cloud was gone. "I hope he's alright. Plus he's right it's late, goodnight." Now Sephiroth was alone.

He stood there a moment lost in thought until in a deep voice he said in a deep quiet voice "Jenova"...

**A/N: Hey there did you like it so far? Sorry if the info I used is not correct but please stay with me ok? If I did something way off please let me know so that I can change it thank you! See ya!**


	2. To pain city

His life that was

**A/N: Sorry it took so long and that it is still short it will be longer next time 'kay? DON'T HURT ME! Enjoy!**

Cloud woke up early that morning. He yawned and sat up stretching. Cloud looked around the room it was plain with two beds, two dressers, two closets and a computer.

His room-mate was snoring up a storm. "Wake up Zack." Cloud said. "Time to wake up Zack." Cloud said louder. Zack continued to snore.

Cloud put his feet by Zack's face. After a minute Zack's eyes shot open to the sight of Cloud's feet. Zack jumped off his bed and right on his face. Cloud burst out laughing. Tears soon came from laughing too hard.

Zack gave Cloud an annoyed face. "Hardy Har har." he grunted getting up. "Sorry." Cloud apologized. They both went to get ready. When they were finished they met Sephiroth in the SOLGER lounge.

"Well it's about time sleeping beauties." Sephiroth said in his slow deep voice as usual. Cloud smiled " It would of taken longer if I had let Zack wake up on his own." Zack flinched at the memory. "You're lucky your smelly feet didn't kill me."

Sephiroth looked from Cloud to Zack. "Huff." Zack huffed. Cloud rolled his eyes. They were all silent not a word. Out of no where Cloud and Zack burst out laughing. Sephiroth raised and eyebrow.

"Sorry you have to admit that was funny!" Zack said between breaths. Cloud fell to the floor. Once again Sephiroth was left confused.

Sephiroth waited patently til the two calmed down. When it was possible to speak he did so. "Well shall we go?" Sephiroth asked. They both smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Sorry." Cloud muttered. Zack looked at his friend. "Why be sorry? I'm not. You need to loosen up buddy." Cloud nodded.

5 hours later

"Oh man my legs hurt. Can we stop and rest?" Zack complained. "No." Sephiroth said plainly. Zack's face was flushed and he was hunched as he walked. Cloud was walking perfectly fine.

Zack slugged on. "Show off." he said under his breath. Cloud and Sephiroth stopped. Zack bumped into Sephiroth who bumped into Cloud and they all tumbled to the ground with a hard CRASH!

Cloud cried out surprised as they fell. Poor Cloud was at the bottom. "Zack, Sephiroth... please move! You're killing me!" Cloud wined.

"Oh! Sorry little buddy." Zack sighed.

"Sorry." Sephiroth muttered.

They got off Cloud. He just sat there for a minute before he grunted and sat up. "Ok." Cloud said after a few minutes. "Let's keep moving. I forgive you."

They all started moving again. A while later Nibelheim was in view. 'Tifa.' Cloud thought. 'I'm coming to see you...'

**A/N: Not a good way to end a chapter but still you know. Did you like it? Please rate and next chapter will be longer. Promise!**


	3. Enter Tifa Lockheart

His life that was

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Here you go! Please enjoy!**

Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth were walking when they saw: A girl with long dark hair with worm yet piercing brown eyes.

"Wow..." Zack said in aw. Cloud and Sephiroth were silent.

The girl turned and saw them. Her eyes grew wide and she yelled "Oh my god! Cloud Strif?! Is that you?!" Cloud's eyes grew wide as the girl ran into his now out stretched arms. "Tifa!" Cloud cried out happily as he swirled her around before returning her to the earth. They studied each other closely.

"Well..." the girl named Tifa said studying Cloud. "You look like my friend Cloud and you talk like him... but the Cloud I know didn't used to hang out with..." Tifa trailed off staring at Cloud's two companions. First she scanned Zack taking in everything.

When she seemed pleased she turned to the other. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Sephiroth. She took in everything like with Zack. Once again when she was satisfied she turned Zack and Sephiroth in general and introduced herself.

"Hello! I'm Tifa Lockheart! Welcome to our home! So... who are you guys?" Zack smiled something was going on between them. "I'm Zack Fair!" He said with a huff of his chested. Tifa giggled at his silliness. "Sephiroth." said the white haired man.

"Hey, Tifa... how do you know Cloud?" Zack asked curiously. Tifa looked at Cloud as she spoke. "I don't know if you know but Cloud was born here as I was. We have been friends all our lives!" Tifa said proudly. "Right Cloud?"

He nodded with a smile. Tifa got an excited face. "So Cloud... your getting closer and closer to your dream! Where are you at now?" Tifa asked. "Infantryman." Cloud mumbled.

"Hey Cloud don't worry just keep trying!" Tifa said confidently; striking the air with her fist. "Oh!" Tifa remembered something. "Guess what! I got a job! Don't be mad it's at a bar called the Seventh Heaven!"

Something snapped inside Zack's head. "Hey I made up that name! How weird!" Tifa smiled. 'Cool!" They smiled at each other like they have been friends sense forever.

Cloud turned to Sephiroth who didn't show if he was bored or not. Zack and Tifa went on about the strange coincidence that was. "Hey Tifa! How's your dad?" Cloud asked when they paused. "He doing fine." She said smiling brightly.

"Hey!" Tifa said when something came to mind. "How 'bout you guys come to my bar with me! Please! Pretty please, Cloud!" Tifa begged giving him her puppy dog eyes.

The only thing Cloud said was two simple words that meant a lot. "Ask Zack." Tifa turned to Zack with the puppy dog stare. "Sorry Tifa." Zack said. "I don't think we should. Your puppy dog stare wont penetrate my rock hard mind!"

20 Minutes later.

Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth were on their way south to... Tifa's bar. "Rock hard mind! What a joke! Rock hard head is like it!" Sephiroth said obviously disappointed. "Hey! No one can say no to her!" Zack said defending himself.

"We're here!"

**A/N: Hahahahahahaha! How was it?! Please PLEASE rate and comment! See ya!**


	4. Note for readers! Please read!

Authors note!!

**I see that maybe people don't like this story. I understand! Really! I guess that I will maybe stop writting this story. But I'm giving you the desitions! Please tell me what you want!**

**A: Give it up!**

**B: Keep writing!**

**C: Delete it!**

**If I get no votes I will delete it all together! If you think you can do a better job writing then tell me and you can have. I won't feel bad! Be honest!**

**Cherry Blossom Girl13**


	5. Continued: Tifa Lockheart

His life that was

**A/N: Hey everyone!!! Thank you to the people that wanted me to continue this! Please enjoy!**

The three ShinRa men looked around the large but dark bar. Tifa turned to them and smiled. "So, what do you think?" She asked. Cloud smiled. "It's awesome, Tifa. Do you work here all alone?" he asked a little worried now. The thought of his friend alone with a bunch of drunk guys. Cloud stopped himself from shivering. Tifa seemed to know what he was thinking and glared at him lightly.

"Of course! This is _my _bar, Cloud! Besides, my master taught me how to fight, so no worries!" Tifa shrugged it off. She bounced behind the bar and turned to them. "Do you guys want anything?" she asked. Cloud shook his head, Zack asked for water and so did Sephiroth. Tifa got the water and gave it to them. Zack took a sip before looking up at Tifa. "So... Tifa... I have a feeling that your hiding something." He pointed out.

A grin stretched over her flawless face. "You got me. ShinRa hired me to let you guys stay here and to get you all up to speed on what is going on here." she informed. Cloud thought over this. The ShinRa hired Tifa to do this? What a coincidence. Or is it more then that.

"So what do you know?" Sephiroth asked crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair to listen. Tifa sat on a stool at the bar and turned to them. "We know nothing, there your up to date. No! I'm kidding!" She laughed then suddenly turned serious. "The disappearances seem to be all women for now. There have been reports that say that all the women were between 16 and 29. So far 8 women disappeared. No signs of struggle but force was used with 3 of them." she informed.

All three of the ShinRa employees thought over the info. "Anything else?" Zack asked. Tifa thought for a moment before she shook her head. "No more so far. Sorry." with that she got up and put up the open sign and turned on the fryers. "Lunch?" she asked over her shoulder. "Please!" Zack begged. Sephiroth nodded and said a quick thank you. Cloud nodded as well but continued to think.

There was no evidence, or order to the disappearances other then their all girls between 16 and 29. Hm... Cloud started to get a headache from all the confusion. He looked up as Tifa placed delicious looking food down in front of them. They all started to eat, when more people came in and went to tables and waited for Tifa to come to them.

The room quickly filled with chatter. Cloud that Tifa would be in over her head but she went through night smoothly. When everyone was gone Tifa showed them all their rooms. Apparently Tifa for the time being is living in the Seventh Heaven. Tifa went to her room to shower.

Cloud and Zack went to Sephiroth's room to discuss what was going on in Cloud's little home town. They all sat around and talked in hushed voices.

* * *

Tifa stepped into the shower and let the warm water rush over her body while she thought over the events that happened that day. She was over joyed to see Cloud. She loved that Cloud had made more friends. She also liked that Sephiroth was here. Cloud's idol. The great Sephiroth. Im her bar/home. Tifa smiled as she shampooed and conditioned her hair.

When she was finished she stepped out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel and clipped it so it wouldn't fall off. She opened the door to her and cold air rushed in.

* * *

Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth were all in deep thought when all of a sudden...

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

They all shot up and ran for Tifa's room.

**A/N: How was it? Sorry it was so short! If you want me to continue then tell me so. If I get no comments than I will stop! Anyway please rate and review!**


	6. Importaint Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


End file.
